Abbi
by SweetHigh
Summary: Abbi Michaels made a name for herself without her dad's help and that's how she still wants things to play out. With old friends and flames along with plenty of new people into the mix what will happen in the life of this young diva.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES MY OC ABBI. ALL OTHER CHARACTORS BELONG TO WWE AND THE MUSIC BELONGS TO GAVIN DEGRAW.**

Chapter 1:  
As 25 year old Abbi drives into the Arena where Raw was to be filmed this week, she shuts down her car and lays back in her seat letting out a sigh of relief. She was finally here is all she could keep thinking to herself, '_I made it.'_

This is what she had fought so long for, through developmental and NXT over the past 3 years and now finally she had made it to the main roster. 

Abbi grabbed her bags from the boot as headed for the entry to the Arena.

As she made her way inside she walked through a corridor that lead into another as she was walking along she began to see doors with several superstars' names written across the door before finding the room she had been looking for. 'Stephanie McMahon' she read.

Knocking on the door she heard Stephanie yell out "_Come in!"._

Nervously she grasped her hand on the handle and swung the door open before swallowing her nerves.

"_Ah Abbi! It's so nice to see you again",_ Stephanie greeted her with a friendly hug.  
_  
"It's lovely to see you too Steph."_ She smiled back at her.

_"Come on sit down."_ Stephanie gestured at the couch behind her. _"So are you nervous about your debut?"_ she asked.

_"Maybe I wouldn't be so nervous if you would be so kind as to tell me who I am actually debuting against?"_ she asked quite nervously.

_"Oh right, of course. Well we thought that maybe you could have a match with Eva tonight?"_ she said almost sounding if she was asking a question. Abbi just nodded back politely. _"I mean you two have had a match of two before she was taken from developmental, it's always good to go up against someone where you know their weaks and strengths. I think you two will put on a great show." _Steph said with a grin on her face.  
_  
"Of course, thank you it will good to be able to get back in the ring with her" _Abbi said pleased at her boss's choice of her first opponent. _"Now I just have to worry about the out of ring drama, I barely no anyone here anymore."_

"_Don't beat yourself up about not knowing the girls, they're not as nasty as they seem on TV. You should fit right in. If not, you always have April."_ Steph knew her and April had been long-time friends and even lived together.  
_  
"Yeah I know, I just worry people will judge the whole my dad thing and not me for well me."_ She said sighing.

"_I had thought about this and was going to ask if you would like to be announced as just Abbi. That way the audience just sees you as you, it of course eventually will come out who your father is possibly in a very interesting storyline if your father would grace us with his presence again but by then people would have already made up their mind."_ She said reassuringly. Abbi knew her father was a great audience pleaser and The McMahons would love to have him back she just wasn't comfortable with him having to come back to benefit her career. Abbi had done this on her own up until now, that's how she liked it.

"_I actually really like that idea; I get to really be my own character then. I kind of had this fear about using my actual name as my ring name, that I would have trouble separating the two people. Like yes my name is 'Abbi', but out there I don't have to be Abbi Michaels the daughter of the show stopper." _She said with emphasis on the 'show stopper' of course with a slight chuckle to herself, she looked back up at a smiling Steph.

"_Alright then, it's set, well how about we get you off to the locker room to put those bags down and then we can take you to catering, I'll just do a big old group intro and whoever isn't there I'm sure you will eventually meet up with."_ Steph said excitedly. Standing and gesturing for Abbi to follow her out the door.

They exited the make shift office and Steph directed her to the Diva's locker room where inside they found April, Trinity and Brie Bella talking.

"_OMG, Abbi!_" April screamed and ran to hug her long-time best friend. She stood back from Abbi and said "_How the hell did I not know about this !? We live together!_" she playfully hit Abbi on the arm.

Abbi just shrugged and said "_I wanted to keep it a surprise, plus nothing was 100% till last-night._"

April turned around "_Trin, Brie this is my housemate I've told you all so much about Abbi_." '

She held her hand out to Brie first "_It's lovely to finally meet you" Brie said smiling. "You too, likewise I have heard so much about you all_." Abbi said before going to shake Trinity's hand.

Trinity however pulled her into an embrace "_It's so great to meet you, I've only heard great things," _Abbi smiled at this.

_"Well girls I was going to take Abbi to catering, make a small Introduction to everyone if you all would like to join us?"_ Stephanie asked.

"_Of course!"_ April said grabbing on to Abbi's arm as the left the locker room for Catering.

Stephanie grabbed a chair before standing up on it. _"Hey!"_ she shouted. Almost everyone in the room turned their heads immediately at the sound of their boss's voice. "_Now that I have your attention, I just want to introduce our newest Diva Abbi Michaels here"_ she pointed at Abbi who gave a shy smile and wave at everyone around the room. "_Now all I want from you lot is to make her feel welcome, everyone should enjoy their time here. Involve her and have fun, I'll leave you all too it. _" Stephanie said as she hopped down.

"_Alright well I will leave you to the zoo for now, you know where to find me though if you have something on your mind right?" _Steph said and Abbi nodded back assumingly.

"_Okay then well I'll be watching have fun out there." _Steph said as she walked away.

_"Thank-you" _Abbi managed to get in as Steph waved her thanks off leaving the room.

After all the commotion of her introduction to her new workmates, April pulled Abbi out of the chaos of catering and into a nearby corridor.

April in that moment just grabbed her best friend and hugged her tightly._ "You made it, we're both here together! This seems so crazy, I have to tell Phil!" _Both girls broke into a laugh.

"_Speaking of the devil, look who is coming over here", _Abbi said as she laughed, pointing to Phil who was making his way down the corridor towards them.

"_Hey Abbi" _Phil looked shocked as he pulled her in for a hug._ "Hey to you too", _She gave him a grin.

"_I didn't know you were coming to the show…Wait, wait, wait does this mean you're on the roster? Are you the new Diva everyone is buzzing about? _"Phil said as he stepped back from the hug he had just been in, looking her in the eyes where you could see the excitement and joy in both their eyes.

She shrugged sheepishly _"I guess I am." _Phil hugged her again and congratulated her.

'_Maybe this one won't whine so much to me now she has you on the road." _Phil playfully said as April nudged him_. "I do not whine!" _she proclaimed_._

"_Whatever you say", _he said before leaning down and kissing his fiancé_. _

Abbi cleared her throat and they stopped kissing_ "Well as great as it was seeing you Phil, can I steal April back please? I need help with what to wear…"_

Phil nodded gave April a kiss on the check, before saying goodbye and leaving the girls to head to the locker room.

Abbi had brought two sets of ring clothes; she wasn't sure what to debut in. Her choices where a red leather halter neck sports bra with below the knee wrestling tights or a black tight midriff baring tee with red leather booty shorts. They eventually decided on the second outfit choice.

With twenty minutes before her match was due to air she decided to go find Eva Marie whom she would be fighting with tonight.

She found Eva talking with Brie and Nikki Bella backstage_._

"_Hey Abbi", _Eva welcomed her with a hug._ "Hey Eva, long time no see." _Both the girls seemed genuinely happy to see each other again, it had been a couple of months since they had caught up and an even longer time since they'd been in the ring together.

The Bella twins were called away by hair and make-up leaving the girls alone. Eva started the conversation_ "So are we going to come up with a plan for out there, or do you kind of just want to throw everything into it and see where we go?" _Abbi smiled at this.

"_I like your second proposal, impromptu and spontaneous the crowd will love It."_ she was honestly still in shock and the nerves were getting on top of her right now.

"_Plus you are scheduled to win, it's a great start to your Career" _Eva gave her a grin.

The girls ran over a few minor details before heading to the gorilla together, the both gave each other luck and briefly hugged before Eva's music came on and she made her entrance.

Abbi watched as Eva made her entrance, then began to jump from side to side_ "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this" _she said to herself before the stage was lit up again this time with Abbi's music blaring through the arena.

'**So many people gonna say that they want you,**

**To try to get you thinking they really care,**

**But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,**

**Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,**

**Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with**

**Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the high wire**

**I'm in love with a girl, who knows me better,**

**Fell for the woman just when I met her,**

**Took my sweet time when I was bitter,**

**Someone understands,**

**And she knows how to treat a fella right,**

**Give me that feeling every night,**

**Wants to make love when I wanna fight,**

**Now someone understand me,**

**I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)**

**I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)'**

Abbi made her entrance as she walked down the ramp slapping hands with a few fans, before diving under the bottom rope and jumping up before jumping around in a few circles just like her father does in his entrance.

The ref went over the rules quickly before signalling for the bell.

The two Diva's locked up in the centre of the ring, before Abbi gained the upper hand by twisting one of Eva's hands into an arm ringer. Eva reversed this by ducking under Abbi's arm, to untwist her trapped arm before taking Abbi down with an arm drag takeover.

Eva ran for the ropes as Abbi started to get to her feet, Eva ran towards Abbi for a clothesline but was meet by a standing dropkick from Abbi taking her down, before going for the first cover. Eva kicked out at 2.

Abbi reefed at Eva's hair trying to drag her back to her feet but was met with an upper hand to the mid-section, Eva took no time in using this to her advantage and shoved Abbi into the turnbuckle. Eva walked backwards to get momentum for a running elbow but was met by the turnbuckle when Abbi moved at the last minute.

Eva looked stunned as Abbi dragged her back out of the corner, before jabbing her in the mid-section with a knee. Eva now stood hunched over as Abbi ran for the ropes coming back and taking Eva down with a clothesline.

Abbi went for the pin again but Eva kicked out at two.

More frustrated now Abbi grabbed Eva, dragging her to her feet Eva suddenly gained some strength and pushed Abbi off her. Shocked Abbi became unbalanced and landed on her ass.

Eva quickly took advantage of the distraction and began kicking at Abbi's midsection. Abbi however had enough after three kicks and swung grabbing Eva's leg and yanking the other Diva down on to the mat with her.

The girls exchanged multiple back and forth punches before Abbi grabbed the upper hand again.

Abbi continued the beat down on Eva before heading for the turnbuckle; she climbed to the top before delivering a moonsault to Eva. She quickly went for the pin and heard 1, 2, and 3 before her music was blasting through the speakers again.


	2. Chapter 2

When she arrived back behind the curtain she was surprised to find April there, she quickly ran over to her best-friend congratulating her on her win.

"_You did so well out there!" _ April said with huge amount of joy. _"Not that I expected anything else",_ she said with a smirk.

"_Thank you, I mean I was so nervous but once I got out there they just completely disappeared." _She said with relief.

_"Well how bout we get you back to the locker room so you can clean up?" _April asked looking at her now sweaty best-friend. _"Sounds like a plan"_ Abbi shot back at her before laughing.

The girls had left the gorilla in search of the locker room arm in arm.

On the way they ran into Abbi's other best friend. _"I heard you were here, almost didn't believe it at first I mean I thought best friends told each other when they were going big time!"_ he said looking ever so serious with his arms crossed and his crystal blue eyes looking straight into hers.

"_Well" _she said biting down on her bottom lip, _"I thought you loved surprises?" _with a pout on her face.

"_I hate when you do that face" _he said glaring at her. _"I can't stay mad at you!" _he said as his serious face broke in a grin and he lifted her off her feet in a tight squeeze hug.

Abbi laughed as he held her off the ground _"Cody, put me down!" _she squealed through her laughter.

April just looked at them observing them with a smirk as Cody placed Abbi back down on the ground, _"What you smirking at Mendez?" _he asked.

"_You two, you claim your just friends yet act like love-sick puppies every time you're together.." _she said continuing to smirk. Cody and Abbi just laughed at her before Abbi said _"Lovesick with this knob? No thankyou" _and Cody added _"Yeah, with this booger no thankyou" _he said flicking her on the arm.

"_Ouch"_ Abbi muttered under her breath.

Rolling her eyes Abbi said,_ "Sure, whatever you two want to claim too….Meet up with at the club Cody? We have to go shower and get back to the hotel to change." _

The girls left Cody and headed to the locker rooms where they originally headed. Abbi grabbed her towel and toiletries before hitting the shower and changing into some slacks and a plain white tee. Entering back into the main area of the locker room, she said goodbye to the few Divas's left at the arena. There were only 2 matches left for the night, so most people had packed up and headed to the hotel to get ready for the night. She grabbed her bag and headed to the car park with April who rode back to the hotel with her.

Phil and April had offered her to share a two bedroom suite with them for the night and she had taken them up on the offer, they lived together anyway so she was used to having them around. So the girls headed up to their suite before heading to the respective bedrooms off the main room to get ready. Half an hour later Abbi emerged with her shoulder blade length brown her slightly curled at the bottom, her make-up toned down and very natural, wearing a mid-thigh tight red dress and black wedges. April appeared out of her room with her straightened and wearing a little black dress and silver strappy heels.

The girls both gave each other compliments before heading out for the club that their fellow work mates had arranged to go out to.

When they arrived Abbi took in her surroundings, looking around she saw Cody at a booth with a few other superstars. April headed off in the direction of her fiancé who was at a booth in the back of the club and Abbi decided to head over to Cody.

"_Holy guacamole! You're looking fabulous Abbi,"_ Stu said over the music, making the other superstars at the booth turn and look in awe as Abbi jokingly curtseyed in front of the booth before shuffling in next to Cody. _"Thankyou Stu" _she said graciously with a cheeky smile on her face.

"_You're such a tease Abbi Michaels", _Cody whispered in her ear.

She shot him a grin and winked before laughing at him.

Abbi embarked in conversation with her fellow co-workers at the booth Cody, Joe, Ron, Jake, Kofi and Mike before she excused herself from the group to head to the bar.

"_Grab me a beer please!" _Cody shouted as she headed across the club to the bar. She ordered herself a Jack and Coke and Cody a beer before heading back to the boot. Once they finished their drinks Abbi heard a song she recognised and wanted to dance.

**First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)  
And I'm still in the Murda Bizness**

"_Cody come dance!" _she begged at him pulling him up by the sleeve. Cody just laughed and followed behind her.

**I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)  
You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)**

They made it to the dance floor for her favourite line.

**Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris**

She dropped low coming back up against Cody as it seemed a lot of girls in the club were doing towards the men they had managed to get to the dance floor.

**High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that**

Cody started to finally loosen up and fell into a groove behind Abbi, until she turned to face him swaying her body to the rhythm of the music she winked and turned back around grinding up against him moving down to the ground and back up again. They stayed dancing on the floor for another two songs before Cody bent down and whispered in her ear _"As much fun as this has been, I need a drink, you want one?" _he asked.

"_Yes please" _she asked in an innocent voice with a grin on her face.

Cody laughed at her response and headed towards the bar, Abbi danced her way over to April who was currently on the other side of the dance floor with Punk who didn't exactly seem interested but danced anyway for the sake of his fiancé. Seeing Abbi coming over he took this as his clean break and headed out side for a bit.

Abbi and April danced along to one of their favourite songs before Cody came and grabbed her and took her back to a booth by themselves to enjoy a drink and talk.

Half an hour later and it wasn't so much talking involved after all, she downed one too many drinks in that period and when she stood up it surely hit her.

"_Cody can you take me to me to bed?" _she whined holding her head. He laughed and went and grabbed her supporting her while they exited the club. Cody took her back to the hotel and up to her room where she thanked him for the help and they say their goodnights.

Abbi went to her bedroom off the main room changing into her oversized DX shirt and some black shorts, before struggling over to her bed. Better late than ever she decided to check her phone; her phone read **5 missed calls, 7 new messages.**

Better call them back in the morning she thought, she still had the giggles and definitely needed sleep drunk calling her dad at 2am would never be a good idea. Plugging in her phone, she hit the lamp light off and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Abbi woke around 11 that morning, stretching out as she yawned and suddenly realising that her actions of the night before were definitely hitting her. Her head was surely ringing and her legs felt like jello as she attempted to stand.

Reluctantly she rose up out of bed and headed for the bathroom, looking in the mirror all she could think was 'I'm a mess' and chuckled to herself. She headed in for a shower.

Deciding to go with pair of black baggy tracks and a tight red tee, she felt relaxed. Deciding to just throw her long brunette hair up in an elastic to remove it from her face.

She sat back up against her bedhead and reached for her phone before finding her Dad's number, he had called three times last night and she knew he would begin calling again soon.

"_Abbi you're still alive I see"_ her father said sarcastically. She laughed.

"_Ah yes, I decided to grace the world with my presence again. Did you miss me?" _she asked using the same sarcastic tone he gave her just before. He laughed back at her.

"_So you did well last night little one, I'm proud of you." _

"_Aw dad, thank you. I was just glad to finally get out there." _she said honestly to her father.

"_I gather you went out last night then since I got no calls…." _He trailed off before there was some silence, her dad wasn't against her drinking just to the extent she happens to go too often.

"_I did, I was well behaved though only a few drinks with Cody"_ she lied.

"_I hope you keep that up then little one, well look I have to go do some silly interview thingy but I will call you later sweetheart. I love you"_

"_I love you too daddy"_ she said before the phone beeped signalling the phone call ending.

Her hangover wasn't all too bad, especially now she had, had her shower. She grabbed an aspirin just for the head and tidied her belongings quickly before leaving her room into the main room of the suite.

Abbi found April sprawled out on the couch reading some book, _"Well she rises" _she joked at Abbi's expense.

"_Yes, she rised about an hour ago now for a matter of a fact" _she laughed.

"_Lover boy came to check on you, his in the kitchen with Phil." _She pointed in the direction.

"_Not my 'lover' my friend" _she glared back at April before walking into the kitchen. She walked over and gave Cody a kiss on the cheek, _"Morning"_ she said.

"_Afternoon actually princess" _he said with a grin. _"Don't get me started boyo" _she gave him her stare.

Abbi walked around the breakfast island and turned on the coffee machine. Phil gave her a kiss on the cheek before he apologized for running out he had a signing to get too. She poured her coffee and added a lump of sugar before sitting down next to Cody and twirling her spoon.

"_I had amazing sex last night, I just thought I would tell you"_ Cody gave her, his cheeky grin.

Abbi almost spat her coffee straight back out before bursting into laughter. _"Really now, who was she some hooker?" _she winked laughing back at him again.

"_Now, now cheeky I don't do hookers I'm a classy kind of man. I merely rolled in my sheets with some very grateful strippers…." _he said with that same mischievous grin.

"_You're disgusting" _she laughed at him playfully shoving him.

She finished her coffee as they talked and laughed about their events the night before.

Abbi went and changed into some black gym shorts and a sports bra, before her and Cody left for the gym. They had a good workout together; Abbi did a 20 minute cardio before she joined Cody for some weights.

They always did this sort of thing; since she started training at 12 he had always helped her train and improve on her skills. It was the thing that kept their bond so strong all these years. Their dads had been friends for a long time outside of the ring, they travelled together and eventually let Abbi and Cody go on tour with them for the summer when Abbi turned 12. They got to watch and learn from some of the best professional wrestlers in the business of all time and had so much fun while doing it, just a few years later Cody rang Abbi telling her he had been signed to OVW and not a few years later she got to be the one on the end of giving the good news she had made it to NXT.

Both have always been supportive of each other in what they do, whenever either of them had their moments of doubt the other was there. They were best friends and they loved their relationship.

After an hour and a half in the gym, they headed out and back up to their rooms. Abbi headed for a shower and changed into a floor length black waist high skirt with a bright red half singlet and her favourite flats. Smackdown! taping was tonight and even though she didn't have a match, she wanted to put the effort into looking nice.

Abbi had to return her rental car back to the lot before the show, so Cody went with her and took her to the arena in his car.

They made their way inside through the back entrance passing through security and heading to their respected locker rooms with previous arrangements to hit up catering together.

When Abbi entered the locker room only Brie and Nikki were there, she supposed she was a little early. Putting her bag down on a bench she walked over and greeted the girls and had a quick chat, they were planning on going out to the club for a girl's night tonight. Abbi wasn't sure she could handle it after last night but agreed anyway, she wanted desperately to fit in and she would go to lengths to do so.

She soon excused herself from the conversation and left the locker room in search for catering and in search for Cody.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews and the follows, even the favourites I surprisingly got!  
I'm still trying to figuring out how I want to play this story out, so stick with me please.**

Chapter 4: 

Abbi found Cody stuffing his face at a table with Jake and Mike. _"Hey boys",_ she said approaching the table before sitting down next to Cody.

"_You look better than I thought you would after last night" _Mike said with a laugh.

"_Yeah well, a nice shower an aspirin and coffee makes all the difference" _she smiled back at the boys. _"What are you guys all doing tonight?" _she asked with a half grin on her face.

"_Not having a round two that's for sure" _Jake said with a nod all to knowing what she was about to ask.

"_You guys are no fun" _she mocked them, with a pout _"Well good for me then that some of the other Diva's want a girl's night." _She said proudly on the fact that she was making female friends.

The boys all just laughed at her cockiness, before Jack excused himself from the table to go prepare for a match he had with Nick better known as Dolph that night.

Mike then turned his attention back to Abbi and Cody when he said _"So are you two together?" _raising an eyebrow to the pair that were jokingly hitting each other back and forth.

Abbi just laughed, before Cody answered for the both of them _"No."_

"_Sure could have fooled me"_ he said with a slight grin, making the pair stop and just look at each other for a moment.

"_We're just best friends, have been since I was like 12." _Abbi said reassuringly. _"Well I'm gunna go grab something to eat, I'll be back." _As she left for the catering table, just as she went to grab a piece of seared chicken a tattooed arm outstretched and grabbed the tongs before she could. She turned to see who the culprit was, but already knew whom it was _"Abbi Michaels" _he sent her that gorgeous grin of his _"It's been a while". _

Abbi bit down on her lip _"It has" _her mind filtered through memories before she kind of backed away from him.

He saw her response and knew it was time to wrap this up _"Well, I'll let you get back to your lunch, you did great out there by the way" _he gave her a wink and then left her there as she watched as he walked away.

"_I never did find out what happened between you" _Cody said. He had seen the awkward talk between Randy and her, so he decided he would go check on her. _"Yeah well it's not something I like talking about" _she gave him a shrug.

"_Fair enough, well I'm going to go back to the hotel with Mike. We're not booked to compete and aren't needed here for anything else so we'll just play some video games" _he laughed.

"_Okay, well I guess I'll see you in the morning?" _she asked.

"_Yes, please call me if you need anything tonight though okay?" _

"_Yes dad." _She laughed. Cody just rolled his eyes at her and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Abbi finished off her food and left in search of some Diva's. Smackdown tapings ran differently to Raw I was a lot more laid back but it was still fun.

She eventually found some girls and they all hung out watching the matches on the screen in the locker room and gossiping. April came back in after being in a meeting and the two girls said their goodbyes to the group and headed back to the hotel.

April wasn't coming out tonight Phil didn't drink and nor did he like being in the company of those that were. April wanted to stay in with him and Abbi understood.

Abbi got herself ready for the night, wearing some black leather shorts and a midnight blue singlet that flared at the bottom sitting just over her waist line. She threw her hair up into a messy sort of high ponytail and gave herself the smoky eye look.

The girls headed to the club around 10:30 and were let straight in. They had a room near the back and ordered a round of shots, they all toasted for new friendships and down the hatch they went. The girls talked about their relationships and the guys in the locker room they either had their eyes on or just thought were plain gorgeous. Which with the industry they were in were almost all their female co-workers.

A couple of the girls even made some hilarious confessions on who they had previously hooked up with at work, a few shocked Abbi but others not so much most of the guys she had known for at least over the past 6 years some for double that. Abbi knew all too well the bets and challenges that they often waged against each other.

The girls surprisingly had their very own kind of games and bets they waged on.

Abbi was really enjoying herself with her new found friends; they all had a couple of drinks and another shot before getting up and going out to the dance floor.

The girls showed everyone in the club that night the sexier side of the diva division all dancing up and having a great time at the club.

When the rest of the Diva's left the dance floor for their room to have more drinks, Abbi decided to give her farewells and head back to the hotel alone. It had been a long two days and she needed some sleep before she burnt herself out.

Abbi had left the club at around 1:30 in the morning and made her way back to the hotel in a taxi. She tipped the driver and headed inside and up to her room, shifting through her bag for her room card. Once opening the door she tip-toed in grabbing a glass of water before heading into her bedroom of the main room slipping into some looser clothes and crawling into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing….except my OC Abbi Michaels.  
A/N: Thankyou to those that have reviewed, followed and favourite this story.**

The next morning was a lot better than her last morning she had, had the day before. Abbi wasn't complaining though, she had quite the day ahead of her.

Abbi left her bed and showered and changed into a light blue tank top and some black jean shorts. She hurried to fix her hair and make-up before grabbing her handbag and rushing out of the room. Her meeting with Mark and Jane was in 20 minutes and she already pretty sure she was going to be late.

Getting to the meeting just 10 minutes late, luckily for her Jane hadn't arrived herself so Mark and her just waited patiently for her arrival. Once the meeting was under way, Abbi was relieved to find out she wasn't in trouble of any sorts and that Talent Relations were happy with her performance on Monday.

They offered Abbi a match on Main Event against Alicia Fox, to which she gladly accepted. Even though she wasn't scheduled to win it was a match, it was TV time and it was exposure, exposure that she definitely needed if she were to make it in this business.

Abbi had agreed to do an online interview with a Wrestling based YouTube account at 11:30 so almost as soon as she left her meeting with Talent Relations Abbi had to quickly race back to her hotel room and fire up her laptop. The interview would be done over Skype and later released on their account.

With her hair placed over her shoulders, she checked her teeth and make-up before answering the impending call on her laptop. The interview went well; the young lady on the other end of the line was well presented and composed. The questions mostly questioned about her debut, her match, if she was going to be face or heel, which she honestly wasn't sure of herself yet her match had gone off well but Talent Relationships hadn't come up with a story-line for her to follow yet. She also questioned her on upcoming matches which she gladly told them about her match coming up on Main Event.

Once the interview was done and over with the young interviewer thanked her for a time and they talked more casually for a little while longer before ending the call. Once it was over Abbi closed the lid on her laptop and laid back on the bedhead, her for the day weren't over yet though.

April had offered to do a late lunch at a little local restaurant she had been to with Phil one time.

Abbi arrived to the place and instantly realised why April had fallen in love with it. The place styled very bohemian and had such a relaxed vibe to it. They found a table near one of the windows and sat looking over the menu.

The lunch went over well, both feeling very full when they left. They headed back to the hotel after going for a short stroll around poking into a few stores as they did so. Abbi brought herself a few new clothing pieces and a nice pair of boots.

Abbi had decided to pack up her bags the night before so she could head home the next day; she wasn't needed for tapings, signings or interviews. Honestly she liked the idea of sleeping in her own bed too.

Luckily she had been able to grab a flight and was now on her way to the Airport, her plane would be leaving at 10:30.

When she had finally arrived in Florida it was nearing 1pm. She grabbed a cab and headed home to her house she shared with April and on the occasion Phil.

The house had been a 21st gift from her dad; he knew she wouldn't accept his help any other way. Abbi had always been determined to make it on her own, to own her own money and buy her own things. So Shawn had brought the house as a gift hoping she couldn't turn down a 'gift', initially she was mad, furious even but her mother eventually talked her around to seeing things from her dad's point of view. He just wanted to help her out, he could see the toll it was taking on her trying to pay for her bills, keep food in the fridge let alone paying for her wrestling gear. Not that she would admit it.

Eventually she agreed on the condition April could move in and that one day she was allowed to pay him back, both to which her dad had agreed too.

The house was well beautiful; it was a modern home with four bedrooms two on the upper floor, the main at to the left side of the house which belonged to Abbi and April's was to the left. There was a study and smaller living/lounge room in the middle of the two rooms. On her main floor she had her main living room, kitchen, breakfast nook and formal dining area. The basement held her other two bedrooms, a home gym and her games room.

She had a deck off the back off her porch, with a BBQ area and outdoor entertaining area that led off into the pool and spa area there was a small garden too, nothing fancy though she wouldn't be able to maintain it.

Honestly she thought it was too much, but her father didn't really settle for anything less. Abbi was never 'spoiled' growing up but this, this to her was being spoilt, although she never complained and was eternally grateful.

Abbi had four days off before she needed to fly out to Texas and re-join the tour; she was excited to be going back to Texas. Not only for the shows but she grew up in Texas, had her family and friends there she was excited to hopefully catch up with as many of them she could.

Her down time was well spent, she had gone to the performance centre while home and mucked around in the ring a bit as well as getting in some great workouts. Abbi had also hung out with a good friend of hers Ashley on Saturday, joining her for dinner and a few glasses of wine.

By the time Sunday evening came around and she was getting ready for her flight out she was well relaxed and ready to get back it, she was already missing it and she had barely even gotten a bite of this new part of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Her flight to Texas went well, it had been delayed an hour so she ended up arriving in at 9:30pm. Of course her Dad was waiting by the gates when she jumped off the plane, as soon as they saw each other their faces lit up. Abbi ran towards her dad who waited with wide open arms. They shared a heartfelt hug before saying anything.

"_I missed you darling" _was all her dad said as he still held her.

"I missed you to daddy", He planted a kiss on her temple.

They went to the baggage area where she grabbed her suitcase and duffel bag, which her father assisted her in carrying to his awaiting car.

Abbi couldn't wait to get to her childhood home; she knew her mother would be waiting up for her arrival. They haven't seen each other in nearly 4 months, it was a well over due visit.

When they pulled into the driveway, her mother opened the door and all but ran over to her daughter. Abbi could hear her muffled sobs but tried to hold her own tears back. When they stopped hugging her mother held her daughter back from her, looking over her beautiful daughter that stood before her.

"_Oh I've missed you baby" _she said through her sobs. _"You're looking so well too."_

"_I've missed you to Mumma",_ Abbi kissed her mother's cheek.

They were interrupted by her father, _"Come on now you too, we can continue the reunion inside."_

Her parents and Abbi all walked inside, her father carrying her belongings up to her room. While he was gone her mother quickly questioned her on if there was a boy in her life yet. Not that Abbi had anything to tell, yet her mother always asked.

When her father returned, he asked to be joined in a pray to the Lord to thank him for bringing her safely home to them again. They all stood together joined in hands as her father prayed. It was something he always did, thanking the Lord for the safety and health of his family.

Her parents and her gathered around the dining room table before sitting, they catched up on the last couple of months and asked Abbi all about her debut, how she was fitting in and her dad of course asked if he needed to come back and kick anyone's ass yet for disrespecting their daughter, to which she just laughed.

It felt good being home, well of course she had her own home nowadays, but this, this would always be home to her as well.

It was nearing 11pm when Abbi excused herself for bed, she had quite the day tomorrow and didn't need a lack of sleep to keep her down.

When she got up to her room her phone buzzed _'I thought you were going to message me when you arrived safely Michaels? God I hope you've gotten there safely by now, message me please.' _**Crap** she thought, I forgot to message Cody. Quickly she sent him a reply _'Sorry! I got a little carried away with my reunion. You know how my Dad and Mumma are, I'm off to bed but so I'll see you tomorrow?' _

Only a few seconds later it seemed her phone buzzed again, again it was Cody _'Thank god. Yes you will see me tomorrow. Goodnight Abbi' _she read to herself, she sent back '_Goodnight'_ before grabbing some pyjamas out of her bag changing and slipping into bed.

Abbi woke the next morning to the sound of her oh so familiar alarm; she slowly opened her eyes cursing at the world for waking so soon, her alarm was still ringing though, so she had to get up, slowly she rolled over grabbing her phone and shutting the alarm off.

She rolled over onto her back again at let out a large yawn as she stretched and rolled around in the bed. **Long day ahead**, she said to herself before dragging herself out of the bed.

It was 9am so she had best get a move on she had her first photo shoot for WWE at 10am and she didn't want to be late. Quickly she grabbed a pair of pink gym shorts and a white tank top, headed for the showers and got herself ready for the day. Once she left the bathroom she grabbed her bag from her old bedroom and chucked on some shoes before racing out of the door. Her mother was nice enough to lend her, her Range Rover so she hoped in that and headed to the Arena for her photo shoot.

Once she got to the Arena she led herself inside checking in at the door before finding the area backstage where they were doing the photo shoots that were booked for today. As soon as she turned the corner an older lady rushed over to her _"Are you Miss Michaels?" _Abbi just nodded at the woman, before she grabbed Abbi's arm and led her over to a chair in hair and make-up.

"_Once the girls are finished with you here, head over to me at _costumes_ and we'll dress you all up for the shoot okay?" _Abbi once again just nodded at the lady as the girls began to work on her hair and make-up. When the girl was done Abbi looked into the mirror **Wow**, was all she said.

When Abbi looked at her reflection her brown long straight hair was done up in big round curls. Her make-up was also done so different, her big blues eyes were accentuated with defining liner and her eyelashes pumped up. She thanked the artists for their work and headed over to the older lady at costumes, who introduced herself as Miss Sandra.

The outfit she was put in was a bright red halter neck latex sports bra, where it wrapped up over her cleavage and around her neck it was cut out in a love heart showing off a lot more cleavage then she expected. Also wearing a pair of black wrestling underwear, she looked herself over in the mirror again she looked very different to her normal self. Surprisingly she found herself liking this new sexy approach they were giving her. Of course she knew her father would have a fit seeing her in it, but hey this is her career not his and she liked it.

Miss Sandra came and tapped her on the shoulder _"Okay honey, times up," _she said as she pointed Abbi off into the direction of the photographers. Her photo shoot was pretty straight forward, she hadn't done too much modelling before but she still knew how to compose herself in front of a camera.

The photographers thanked her before she started heading back to get changed, but she bumped into someone on the way back "Oh my god! I'm so sorry she said", as she watched the man she just stood on his foot wince a little. _"Ah, its al-"he_ was cut off when he looked up and his eyes widened at the site in front of him.

Abbi blushed a little when she realised he was staring at her.

"_Uh, Hi my names Abbi Michaels" _she stuck her hand out, which he took and shook.

"_Yeah I know who you are!"_

"_Oh" _she said shocked, _"I...I, well…cool," _she smiled shyly up at him.

"_I'm Seth Rollins, well actually I'm Colby Lopez, Seth is just my ring name. You probably already knew that though…" _he tried to laugh off his nervousness.

It didn't go un-noticed by Abbi as she began to blush releasing she was still in such revealing clothes. Which was probably what was making the poor man nervous, before she could say anything though Colby cut her off _"You're really beautiful…Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a perve I mean I was kind of having a look but I just mean, well I mean you're really beautiful." _Abbi gave him a thankful grin, but couldn't help and laugh at the poor man that stood before her, getting nervous about her.

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh…Thank-you but." _ Abbi smiled back up at him through her lashes and Colby shot her a big grin. _"Well it was nice to meet you but I have to you know go get changed" _she laughed it off.

"_Yeah, you should probably do that" _he laughed as he checked her out again.

"_Bye Colby" _she said as she looked back over her shoulder catching him looking at her ass, she gave it a little shake teasingly.

Abbi could hear Colby's laugh as she entered into the costumes department, Miss Sandra gave Abbi her bag so she could go get changed back into her gym clothes. Once changed she went to hand Miss Sandra her attire back, Miss Sandra shook her head though _"Oh no little one, that's one of your new ring attires," _she looked up at Abbi who was clearly a little shocked at the thought she would have to wrestle in that little outfit, showing that much skin.

Miss Sandra laughed at Abbi's response _"Mhmm,_ _I have a few other assortments for you as well," _she said as she ran over and grabbed Abbi a few other pieces off to the rack handing them to her. Abbi looked the outfits over cautiously; _"Thank you"_ was all she could say.


	7. Chapter 7

Abbi had left the Arena and headed for the local gym she used to go and train with her Dad when she was younger. When she pulled up she shut down the car and grabbed her gym bag she had brought with her and headed inside. Much to Abbi's delight, the owner of the gym Bill recognised her straight away and walked over giving her a huge hug. _"Hey little one! Long-time no see", _he smiled at Abbi.

"_It has been a while" _she shrugged, _"Did you see my debut?" _she asked with a huge grin, already knowing her Dad would have been gloating and Bill wouldn't have missed it.

"_You bet I did, wouldn't have missed it." _He flashed Abbi a grin. _"So you better be keeping in shape now you're up in the big ranks, how about I put you through the paces see if you can still keep up?" _he playfully asked.

"_You're on." _

And that he did, by the end of the workout Abbi was lying flat out on the ground trying to catch her breath and thinking to herself. Suddenly she was pulled out of thoughts as a hand appeared before her _"Need a hand" _he asked.

Abbi just laughed and grabbed his hand, _"Thank you, but I must ask are you stalking me?" _she raised her eyebrow before she started drinking some water.

Colby laughed at her question, _"No, although I could see how it may seem," _he laughed again _"I was actually just looking for a good gym to workout in." _

"_Well…In that case you've come to the right place Bill's gym is the best around here." _

"_Good." _

"_Actually I just finished my workout, so I was heading out. I might see you at the show?" _she asked.

"_Hopefully." _He said with this playful grin that Abbi just adored.

"_Bye Colby"_

"_Bye Abbi."_

Abbi had made plans to go to lunch with Cody, so she went into the gym showers to clean up and change before heading she left. Once she finished, she grabbed her bag again before leaving the bathrooms walking through the gym she couldn't help but peek over at Colby who happened to be shirtless **Crap** she said under her breath as she found Colby looking at her looking at him…well more so at his body. He laughed and Abbi just blushed before she walked the rest of the way out of the gym.

Her lunch plans were to meet Cody at this little juice and sandwich bar, once they both ordered they sat at a window bench. Abbi had her favourite Go Green Go Juice and a Chicken Caesar Wrap; she had loved this place as a kid and always got the same order.

Cody told Abbi about his week, not that he could tell her much she didn't already know. Since they had caught up on last week's Raw Abbi and Cody had kept in touch through texts and calls. Abbi then told Cody all about her weekend that she had catching up with her old friend and about how great it was being able to catch up with her parents after all this time. He told her how he hadn't gone home in a while either and thought he probably should next time he had a few days off.

Abbi then told her about her photo shoot and her new little outfits, which truth be told she was still not quite sure about. He just laughed at her and told her she had nothing to worry about.

Hopefully he was right she thought. They talked a little while more, talking about what their plans for the week were before they finished up eating. Abbi mentioned to Cody that she would be at the show tonight; she didn't have a match on the card but wanted to be there to support her best friend. Which Cody of course appreciated, she didn't tell him however that she may have had some other reasons for going.

Once they finished up they headed back out to their cars. _"Well I'll meet you at the arena?" _he asked.

"_Yeah sure, I'm just going to head home and make sure Mamma doesn't need anything, drop my stuff off and head over."_

"_Okay, cool. See you there."_

With that they both jumped into their cars and headed to their respected destinations.

Once Abbi pulled into her parents driveway, she shut off the car grabbed her bags and headed inside to where her mother way sitting reading a book.

"_Hi honey" _she said when she saw Abbi appear in the doorway.

"_Hi Mamma, how was your day?"_

Her mother closed her book and sat it down next to her _"It was interesting, you're brother and sister got to school a little late because I broke down at the traffic lights." _She laughed.

"_Oh" _Abbi laughed, _"I'm sure they are impressed I took the good car then?" _she said with a shrug.

"_I'm sure they won't hold it against you, so how was your day honey?"_

"_Surprisingly it went well; the photo shoot was relatively simple. I'm a little scared of what Dad's reaction when he sees these photos and the new attire they have given me though."_

"_I'm sure he will get over it honey, he made choices in his career and now you're making choices in yours."_

Abbi sighed. _"I hope so." _She became a bit more cheerful, _"I met Seth Rollins today, well his name is actually Colby but yeah, he was nice."_

"_He is quite the looker isn't he?"_

"_Mum!" _she shrieked with laughter. _"Not that I can disagree" _she blushed.

Her mother shot her a questioning look _"Abbi Michaels, have you got a little crush?" _she asked excitedly.

"_I don't know, I mean he is gorgeous but I haven't got to know him yet." _

"_So you want to get to know him?"_

"_Maybe…" _she smirked.

They both laughed, _"Okay, okay Mamma I do. I have to go get ready for the show though at the moment, I promised Cody I would go to support him."_

"_Two men on the chase?" _her mother teasingly questioned.

"_Mum, Cody and I…we're just friends."_

Her mother wasn't all that convinced but let it slide anyway as Abbi ran upstairs quickly changing from her denim shorts to some washed out, light blue skinny jeans leaving her white tank top on. She did a once over in the mirror, quickly fixing her hair and re applying some lip gloss before she grabbed her purse and took off downstairs.

Abbi stopped to give her a mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Once Abbi got to the Arena she checked in with security and made her way backstage. Abbi made her way to the female locker room where she was hoping to find April, unfortunately she hadn't checked in yet and wasn't here yet. There were a few Divas' in the room though like Eva Marie and JoJo, they were talking about some segment they had to do tonight on Miz TV. Abbi decided to leave them to it though and head out to find Cody.

Of course she found Cody in catering, she swore she was with him eating lunch no more than an hour ago yet here he was eating yet again. She laughed at him though as she walked up beside him, Cody glanced over when he saw he coming and smiled.

"_Hey you" _he said.

"_Hey you too, I could have sworn you ate just an hour ago." _She laughed.

"_I'm a growing boy." _

"_I'm pretty sure that line is way out of date for you."_

"_I'm still going to use it though."_

"_Of course." _She shook her head at him as she laughed.

Abbi took the sit next to Cody as he ate, they talked for a bit before Cody said he would be back and that he had to go change into his ring gear and warm up before he would meet back up with her in about 30 minutes.

Abbi stayed put, watching a match on the screen between the Usos and 3MB's Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre that was being filmed for Superstars.

Suddenly April slipped into the sit next to her. _"Hey stranger" _

"_April!" _she hugged her best friend, _"I was looking for you earlier, but you hadn't checked in."_

"_Oh, sorry. Was there something you needed?"_

"_Actually I kind of want to know someone relationship status?" _she whispered.

"_Ooooooh" _April giggled, _"WHO!?"_

"_Ssh!" _she warned, _"Okay, okay so I kind ran into Colby today. We flirted a little, I think we flirted anyway, but yeah so I wanted to know?"_

"_You flirting?" _she jokingly questioned "_I'm kidding, okay well as far as I know no he doesn't have a girlfriend."_

Abbi just sat back in her chair and smiled.

"_Abbi, you got it bad girl. What did he do stand shirtless in front of you?"_

"_Actually he did." _She blushed.

April just laughed at her friend who revealed her little crush.  
The girls sat talking about their weeks catching up, it had felt like forever since they last sat and really talked. It was great to do, they both needed this little catch up and both felt great after it was done.

By this time the show had begun and much to her displeasure she still hadn't seen Colby tonight. Her attention was drawn to the screen where Mark Henry was calling out the shield; all she could think was **Really? Was last week not enough for you? **

Of course his words brought the shield out from their hiding, bringing them down the audience stairs towards the ring. Abbi winced when he saw Mark hit Colby, but was happy to see to him get straight back up and on the attack. She wasn't happy about the attack, but she knew business was business, she was just happy Colby was fine.

Much to her shock Mark was backed up by the Usos and they took the Shield out enough to the point where they retreated. Abbi was quite shocked by this whole segment to be honest, but she just hoped now it was over she might see Colby.

Cody had made his way back to catering and over to Abbi, he asked her to do a quick warm up with him before they would head to the gorilla.

Once finished they headed to the gorilla, Cody handed Abbi his hoodie he had been wearing over his cloak type cape entrance attire, which she actually put on. _"What?" _she shrugged at him _"I was getting a little cold."_

"_You should have said so earlier then."_

"_Nah, it's okay."_

"_Mmhm."_

"_Well good luck out there Cods, don't get hurt okay?" _she said with a playful pout.

"_I'll try my best."_

"_Good." _She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, before he headed out.

Once he went through the curtain she opted to go sit on one of the black crates that were sitting around. A lot of people were running around with headsets on and superstars were stretching, Abbi was trying to take it all in when she got a fright by someone jumping up on the crate next to her.

"_You know, you're a hard person to find."_

Abbi grinned almost ear to ear when she recognised the voice, _"Joe!" _she cried out and flung herself at him.

Joe laughed _"So how have you been little one?"_

"_Great actually."_

"_Well that's good; I saw your debut last week great work even if you had a lousy opponent."_

Abbi chuckled a little, _"She isn't that bad, sure she needs some work but we all did at one stage."_

"_Pretty sure you and I were both naturals if you don't remember." _He nudged.

"_Anyone ever tell you, you shouldn't go out in the wind those tickets might blow off," _she joked, to which they both laughed.

"_Always the joker."_

"_Always" _she smiled _"So today…I met your tag team partner."_

"_Oh really now? He did mention he had met a beautiful woman today."_

Abbi blushed. _"He said I was beautiful?"_

"_Well if it was you he met at our photo shoot this morning, than yes."_

"_Oh god! I was practically naked when I met him." _Abbi went all shades of red.

Of course Joe laughed at this and just hugged Abbi. _"Well I know where he is, if you want to come talk to him?"_

"_Okay…but we have to wait for Cody's match to finish?"_

"_Okay"_

Just then Cody's music began to play, _"Yay, he won." _She exclaimed happily and left Joe to walk back over to the curtain. Once Cody stepped through she gave him a towel and told him she was going to go for a walk with Joe she went to give Cody his hoodie back and he said she could keep it for now, much to her delight. Abbi left Cody and headed back over to Joe who was still waiting for her.

"_Ready."_

He let out a little chuckle and gave her his arm and they headed off into the back of the Arena towards the Shield's locker room. Once they got their Joe peeked in the door to make sure the guys were well covered.

"_As long as you can deal with Colby shirtless were good."_

Abbi blushed a little, so Joe yelled in the door _"Put a shirt on, I have a guest."_

When they entered the room Colby had a shirt on and when he turned to see who Joe had with him he became a little startled.

"_Abbi?" _

"_Hey Colby"_

"_Hey"_

Joe looked back between the two of them trying not to laugh.

"_Hey Abbs you know Jon don't you?"_

"_Ah yeah we met a few times at NXT."_

"_Yeah, hey, good to see you made it up here." _ Jon said from the bench he was on.

"_Thanks" _she shot him a smile, momentarily moving her gaze from Colby.

"_If you knew Joe and Jon, how did we never meet?" _Colby asked a little puzzled.

"_I honestly have no idea" _she laughed.

"_Although Abbs you did kind of keep to yourself…"_

"_Touché Joe touché." She giggled, "I only knew you from when we were kids and Jon, well I'm pretty sure Jon just introduces himself to every new diva."_

They earned a laugh from everyone but Jon "_Hey little Miss, watch your mouth."_

"_Yes sir."_

Jon shot her a glare and she knew to shut up.

Abbi decided to take a seat on the bench next to Colby before they continued talking, she stayed with the boys a while to a knock on the door came.

Jon answered it and Cody stood there _"Is Abbs here?" _he asked.

I shot up from next to Colby and walked over _"Yeah"_

"_Oh good, kind of been looking for you, we are meant to be at your parents for a late dinner remember?"_

"_Oh shit, I forgot all about it. They're going to murder me." _She grabbed Cody's hand to which Colby looked at and became deflated, she turned back to the boys _"Good seeing you all, catch up some other time, but I have to run." _And with that she and Cody bolted to the female locker room where she grabbed her bag and they headed back to her parents for dinner.

**A/N: Oh poor Colby he thinks she is with Cody!**

**Anyway, I just want to thank those who have been reading my fanfic, for following and favourite and to the people who have reviewed, **Wolfgirl2013 **especially who keeps reviewing. **


	8. Chapter 8

Abbi woke up around 8 the next morning; she had slept well the previous night. The dinner with her parents had gone over well; obviously her parents loved seeing Cody after some time it had been since they last saw each other after all they had known him since he was just a boy.

Her excitement was what really woke her, her alarm wasn't even set to go off yet but she had a match against Alicia today and that gave her this crazy energy out that came from out of no-where.

Once she got downstairs she grabbed a bowl of muesli and yoghurt and joined her father at the island bench. _"Are you coming to my match?" _she asked.

"_Wouldn't miss it darling"_

"_Awesome, so would you mind joining me at the gym for a pre-show training session?"_

"_Bill didn't burn you out enough yesterday?" _he laughed. Of course Bill told him I stopped by she thought to herself while rolling her eyes. _"But yes, of course like old times hey."_

"_Except I can kick your butt now old man" she joked._

"_Yeah, don't push that old man crap alright?"_

"_Sorry daddy"_

They ate the rest of their breakfast before Abbi jumped up the stairs changing into some black gym shorts and a teal tank top, and zipping up Cody's merchandise hoodie again. Once she tied her hair up in a ponytail she grabbed her gym bag and met her father at the bottom of the stair case.

"_Ready?" _he asked. Abbi just nodded and they headed out towards the gym.

Once there they found their way inside and her dad started talking with Bill. Abbi walked over to a bench and put her bag down before noticing out of the corner of her eye Colby was here with Jon. She decided to be a bit gutsy and walked over to them.

"_Hey little one" _Jon said calmly.

"_Hey Jon" _she smiled up at him. _"Hey Colby" _

He just nodded at Abbi and began wiping the sweat from his face, _**what's up with him?**_She thought to herself.

Just as she went to say something to him her dad appeared behind her, _"Abbs let's get to it."_

"_Yeah I'm coming dad"_

She couldn't shake the feeling Colby was giving her the cold shoulder but she had no idea why. Once she made her way over to her dad she unzipped the jumper and chucked it onto her bag, her dad and her began there workout keeping the pace slow at the beginning and having it become more intense.

Once she saw Colby staring though at her body that was now revealed due to her taking her shirt off and only being in a workout bra, she felt her body shiver a little. His gaze made her blush a little, but she didn't let it show. Abbi just thought to herself if he wanted to stare she would give him something to stare at. Trying to think of the most seductive things possible to do during a workout, she pulled out all the stops which she saw definably didn't go un-noticed by Colby. Once she began stretching out she saw Colby head for the showers and Jon was approaching her, luckily her dad was distracted talking with a friend when Jon came over.

"_You know you couldn't really make it more obvious" _he said with a light laugh.

Abbi blushed, _"You think he noticed?" _

"_Oh he noticed, he'd be an idiot not to" _Jon said eyeing her body.

"_Jon!" _she said with a giggle.

"_I'm a man it's only natural"_

"_Yeah, yeah whatever please you are like a brother"_

"_That's too bad" _he said with his trademark smirk.

"_Jon, stop it."_ she laughed.

"_You know, he kind of has this impression your dating Cody, are you?"_

Abbi nearly spit the water she had just sipped on out. _"God no! What gave him that impression?"_

"_Well I mean Abbs, you're always with the kid, you wear his hoodie, you were holding hands last night and then the whole him going to dinner with your parents thing?"_

She suddenly felt embarrassed, **Shit** she thought. _"Cody and I are just best friends; his is my guy version of April. Just like Joe really, I've just known his since forever."_

Jon shrugged, _"Maybe you should tell him that?"_

"_I will" _but when she saw Colby come out of the showers looking slightly angry towards her she decided against it for now _"well eventually…" _she trailed off.

Jon saw she was looking at Colby who was returning her stare harshly. _"Hey, don't worry about him. He will understand soon enough, until then I can just tease him a little."_

"_Tease him?"_

"_About you silly…it's clear he likes you." _Jon gave her that grin.

Abbi was kind of shocked; I mean she wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that Colby seemed interested in her, she just hadn't realised it was genuine not for the sex.

"_Oh" _she blushed.

"_Sometimes you can be oblivious little one"_

"_Yeah I get told that a bit" _she sighed. "Well I'm going to go hit the showers before lunch with dad. I have a match booked against Foxy tonight."

"_Well good luck, see you round little one."_

With that Jon walked back over to Colby and they left the gym. Abbi sighed, she hadn't realised he liked her and she also hadn't realised that her and Cody's relationship would be so misleading towards others. _**There was nothing going on with her and Cody, right? **_She thought to herself.

Abbi headed for the showers, relaxing under the warmth of the hot water and muscles relaxed a little. Her thoughts were on herself, her match, Cody and Colby.

Once showered she changed into a pair of boyfriend jeans and old Shawn Michaels shirt she looked like a bit of a dork but she didn't care, when she left the showers she found her dad waiting for her he had showered and changed as well.

"_Great shirt" _he said sarcastically.

"_I thought it would have your approval" _she laughed.

They both hoped into her father's truck swinging their bags onto the back seat before they left the gym, they both had a protein drink and headed to the Arena for the Main Event taping. Once inside her dad left her to go change and get ready, he had wanted to go catch up with Uncle Hunter.

Once Abbi had changed into her new ring attire, she wore the gear from her shoot she wisely decided to chuck Codie's hoodie back on to cover up a little. Abbi laced up her wrestling boots before heading to find Uncle Hunter's makeshift office. Once there she knocked.

"_Yeah, come in"_

Once she stepped in she found her father lazing on the couch and Uncle Hunter at his desk.

"_Abbs!" _he said with delight before going over and picking her up for a huge hug. Although she had seen her Uncle on a regular basis in NXT she hadn't seen him since she moved up onto the main roster.

"_Hey Uncle Hunter" _he then released her and set her back down.

He gave her a once over _"A Cody Rhodes hoodie?" _he face looked puzzled.

"_Oh I got a little cold last night so he lent it to me, came in handy today since I wanted to cover up backstage. My outfit is um…revealing" _she tried to whisper the last bit so her father didn't hear.

"_Oh okay."_

"_Yeah, so how have you and Stephanie and the kids been?"_

"_Great actually, they've loved the summer getting to travel a bit with us."_

"_I used to love summer breaks, backstage would be filled with all us crazy kids."_

"_That it was" _he laughed.

Abbi sat talking with her father and Uncle a while longer before she had to leave for her match, she did some quick warm up and stretches in the gorilla before the stagehand gave her the cue to stand behind the curtain, she quickly took Cody's hoodie off and checked her outfit before her music hit and she stepped out into the Arena.

Abbi stood at the top of the stage where she jumped in a circle on spot, before she walked down the Arena clapping hands with those of the fans who offered their hands out before she slid under the bottom rope and into the ring.

Alicia Fox came down to the ring soon after. The girls locked up in the centre before Foxy took the upper hand with a cheap shot to the midsection of Abbi with an upper cut knee. Foxy then pushed Abbi back into the ropes and when Abbi came back for a clothesline Foxy reversed it by grabbing her and spinning her into a backbreaker.

Foxy went for the cover trying to finish the match early, but Abbi kicked out at one. Still down from the backbreaker though Foxy grabbed her by her hair bringing her too her feet and shoving her hard into the turnbuckle, slapping Abbi around before long Abbi got sick of it and punched Foxy with a big right hook to the face sending her stumbling backwards.

When Foxy got enraged by this and came at Abbi in the turnbuckle she missed the boot to the face when Abbi ducked under turning and delivering a standing dropkick to Foxy, Alicia was quick to her feet and Abbi was quick to give her a second standing dropkick.

Foxy grabs the ropes and pulls herself up into the turnbuckle as Abbi gets to the crowd behind her, running at Alicia in the turnbuckle and landing on the second rope she takes Foxy down in an over the head takedown running to the other rope as Foxy gains her footing again and bounces off the rope delivering a bulldog.

Abbi goes for the count but Alicia kicks out at two, Abbi yanks Alicia up throwing her into the turnbuckle but when she goes after Alicia she is met with a boot to the face. Abbi stunned loses her balance and Alicia follows up with the scissor kick and pins Abbi for the three count.

Still dazed Abbi lies out on the mat as Alicia basks in her victory, the ref checks Abbi over helping her to her feet as she stumbles back up the ramp and through the curtain.

Her dad was waiting there for her with a towel and a bottle of water, he looked a little angry and Abbi instantly knew why.

"_Great work out there darling"_

"_Thanks daddy"_

"_The new ring gear but?" _he questioned; she knew he would be disapproving.

"_It's what I was given" _she shrugs.

"_I can have a talk with Hunter and Steph-"_ he was cut off by Abbi though.

"_No dad, really I don't mind I quite like it actually…I know it's not what I'm used to and I can see it makes you a little uncomfortable but I like it and I don't have a problem wrestling in it really daddy"_

He didn't look convinced but decided not to put up a fight either, Abbi told him she was going to go shower change and meet him at the car when she was ready to leave.

In the locker room Alicia was getting ready to head to the showers too.

"_You put up one hell of a fight out there" _she said.

"_Really? Thanks." _Abbi smiled to herself pleased.

"_I know us veterans are meant to be mean and scary, but you honestly have my respect as an in ring performer you're good at what you do"_

"_Wow, well thank you, I really do try my best. I also have a great respect for your work, I've watched you over the years and admired you're a fierce competitor. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to show my worth."_

"_You're welcome, just keep it up and you will fit in around here in no time."_

With that the girls both headed to the showers, Abbi feeling extremely pleased with herself she hadn't expected to hear those things from Foxy but it definitely gave her a huge confidence boost. Once out she changed back into her boyfriend jeans and tired out old Shawn Michaels shirt before grabbing her bags and heading out of the Arena to where her father was waiting leaned up against the car.

"_Let's get home, your mother and brother and sister are waiting on us for tea."_

"_Oh okay, let's go" _she said while chucking her bag in.

Once they pulled back into the family home Abbi grabbed he bag and dumped it upstairs before coming back down and joining the family at the table. It was actually the first time Abbi had sat down with her brother and sister since she had been here, which she enjoyed being able to do so.

The family joined hands while Shawn sent a pray to the Lord before they all dug into the feast their mother had laid out on the table before them. Abbi and her family had a great dinner, with many laughs all catching up and loving spending the time together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two days later…**

Abbi had spent the day before shopping at little stores with her Mamma and just generally spending time catching up with her. Abbi hadn't been needed for the Smackdown! taping which worked in their favour.

Today there was going to be a small house show which Abbi had been thrown into last minute teaming up with Naomi and Cameron to take on The Bella Twins and Eva Marie. Abbi was excited to be in the match, more excited at the fact she was booked to win, it also helped that she was going to be able to get into the ring with more of the locker room and that was always a good thing.

Her Mamma had decided to join Abbi at the gym this morning since her dad had some promotional work to do. They weren't going to do a big workout just a small cardio to get her pumped for tonight. The gym was pretty busy today, but Abbi still wanted to go in. Bill greeted her Mamma and her at the door with a hug and welcomed them in. They both went straight into their workout, Abbi was pleased her mother had kept up with her for the most part but could see her tiring so she suggested they call it a day.

Rebecca was grateful for this and the woman headed to the showers and changed. Abbi wore a white summer dress and some nude sandals and her mother wore a pink maxi dress. They grabbed their bags and headed for the car, they drove down to the Juice Bar she had gone to with Cody earlier through the drink and she ordered her usual order.

They sat eating the food and drinking the juice having a little gossip. Rebecca loved having her daughter home even if it was only for a little over a week; it was precious time that she enjoyed.

Once finished the woman headed back home and Abbi dropped her mother off picking up her sister and re-packing her bag before the girls headed off to the Arena. Cheyanne had been all but begging to go to a show all week and her parents finally gave in, as the girls would meet up with their Dad once they got there.

They checked in and found their way to the locker room where Abbi dropped off her bag and took Cheyanne to catering where she was going to meet her Dad.

Once she got to catering though, she spotted Colby. Her Dad wasn't there yet to take Cheyanne but she really wanted to talk to him, so she took the risk and took Cheyanne with her.

"_Hey Colby"_

"_Oh hey Abbi, who's this?" _he asked putting on a smile, she could see straight through.

"_This is my little sister Cheyanne; dad's running a little late so she is sticking with me for a bit. Mind if we sit?"_

Colby didn't answer just gestured to the seats.

"_I actually need to talk to you…Well once Cheyanne is gone"_

Colby looked a little confused _"Yeah sure"_

Just then Shawn walked in and Cheyanne ran over to her father. They came back to the table hand in hand, _"Hey little one" _he gave her a kiss on the forehead _"I'm going to see some old friends, I'll meet you in the gorilla before your match though okay?" _she nodded and he left.

"_So what's up?"_

"_So Jon told me you that you thought I was with Cody?"_

He was confused now, _"Yeah, I mean you guys are always together holding hands laughing and you were wearing his hoodie the other day…"_

Abbi just laughed, which made Colby even more confused. _"Cody and I are not dating, never have either were just really good friends, have been since I was like 7."_

Now Colby felt a little embarrassed. Abbi noticed this, _"I'm flattered you were concerned I was with someone else though." _She gave him a giggle.

"_Now I feel like an idiot"_

"_You don't need too"_

"_Well if you're not with Cody are you with anyone else?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh okay, good."_

"_Good?"_

"_Yeah, good that means we can hang up maybe, well if you want too."_

"_Colby are you asking me out?" _she blushed, as did he.

"_Well kind of, if you want to call it that, if not we can just saying we are hanging out" _he laughed, but not of humour of nerves.

"_Colby, I'd love to go on a date with you"_

"_Really?" _he gave her a huge grin and she nodded back, _"Awesome"_

"_You're kind of cute when you get all excited" _she bit her bottom lip.

"_Well you're pretty hot when you bite your bottom lip" _he whispered.

That had them both laughing a little.

"_So what're you doing tomorrow?" _he asked.

"_Eager for this date are we?"_

"_Actually kind of" _he admitted.

"_Aww, well actually you're in luck I hadn't had anything planned"_

"_Well, we could hang out at the hotel pool? Maybe go to a club later on?"_

"_Yeah okay, you're on."_

"_Awesome" _he smiled his childish like grin that she just adored, she couldn't help herself but giggle a little at him.

"_You're kind of cute when you giggle you know" _he said playing off her line from earlier, to which he gave his cheeky grin.

"_Well you're pretty hot when you smile like that" _she whispered, it gave him shivers the way leaned in towards him.

"_Oh yeah" _he asked leaning in a little more towards her.

"_Yeah" _she said nodding her head yes and biting her bottom lip, she saw his eyes wonder from hers to her mouth and she knew she had won this little tease.

Abbi giggled at him and sat back in her chair, much to his disappointment, he had really wanted to kiss her in that moment.

"_Well I best be going to change for my match, promise you'll watch?"_

"_Pinkie promise" _and he held out his pinkie finger, she giggled and locked her pinkie finger with his.

"_I should probably get your number so I can text you in the morning" _she pulled her phone out and handed it to him to add his number. _"I'll text you later" _she gave him a subtle wink as she left catering.

Abbi had gone back to the locker room and changed into her ring attire for the night, the funk dactyls where wearing their gold and white attire, so Abbi tried to co-ordinate with them and wore her gold top with her black bottoms.

"_Girl, you look hot" _Arianne complimented.

"_Aw thanks, you two look stunning as usual" _

"_Mhmm, of course we do" _Arianne said which caused the three girls to giggle a little.

The girls headed off to the gorilla where she found her Dad and Cheyanne waiting, the both wished her luck and her dad kissed her forehead before she went out for her match. Abbi decided to just go out with the girls to their music and stand back as they did their little dance, just followed behind clapping hand with the fans before sliding under the ring.

The Bella Twins came out with Eva in toe as they made their way to the ring.

The referee ran over the rules quickly before sending us to the corners, Cameron started in the ring with Brie.

It was back and forth before Brie got the upper hand and tagged in Nikki, they double teamed their beat down on Cameron in their corner before Brie jumped back on the apron. Naomi and Abbi started winding the crowd up to get behind Cameron who ducked under Nikki's clothesline and surprised her with by coming back and delivering a bulldog.

Cameron ran over and tagged Naomi, as she enters the ring all fired up Nikki gets to her feet and gets a clothesline, when she reaches her feet again Naomi hits her with a standing dropkick. Naomi drags her up shoving her into the ropes as she comes back Naomi hits her with a rear view. Naomi goes for cover but Nikki kicks out at two.

As Nikki starts to crawl over to her team mates Naomi grabs onto her leg but Nikki gives her a swift kick to the face with the other and manages to tag in Eva Marie.

Eva Marie grabs at Naomi's hair and shoves her into the turnbuckle, jumping onto the second rope and punching into Naomi, Naomi grows impatient and shoves Eva off her when Eva comes back she is meet with Naomi's boot to her jaw, she stumbles back and Naomi jumps to the top rope lunging forward onto Eva and going for the count.

Eva Marie kicks out at two and Naomi backwards rolls into her corner tagging in Abbi. Abbi gets straight onto the top rope as Eva regains her balance and pounces onto her again, down again Abbi drags Eva to her feet and send her into the rope, when she comes back Abbi delivers a bulldog and goes for the count picking up the win.

Tons of funk music hits the Arena and the girls begin to dance and celebrate and drag Abbi in, to which she laughs off and dances along with the girls sending the crowd into a frenzy. Once the music died down the girls all hugged in the ring and left for the ramp together clapping hands with their fans.

Abbi loved the rush she got from winning her match, she was feeling ecstatic and when she got behind the curtain her little sister ran and hugged her Abbi smiled down at the little girl as her dad approached with a towel and water bottle in hand.

"_Thanks daddy" _she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"_You have fun watching back here?" _she asked her little sister, who nodded approvingly.

"_Well how about you and Daddy go see Uncle Hunter while I go shower and change, then we can go get some ice-cream on the way home. Sound good?"_

"_Yes. Daddy can we please get ice-cream?" _the little girl turned her attention to their father giving him a little pout and big pleading eyes.

"_Alright, since you've been good." _He looked over at Abbi who just laughed. _"Let's go see Uncle Hunter while Abbs goes get ready hey princess?"_

Abbi left the pair behind and headed to the locker room, where she found out that nasty bulldog she gave Eva at the end of match had her nose bleeding.

"_Oh my, I'm so sorry" _she apologised.

"_No need to apologise, these things happen" _she shrugged.

Abbi was glad she didn't hold it against her, the girls in the locker room sat around gossiping and talking about the match they just shared praising each other and complimenting Abbi on her efforts as well. Abbi then excused herself though as she didn't want to leave Cheyanne and her dad waiting, she changed back into her summer dress from earlier on and fixed her hair.

The girls all hugged her goodbye and thanked her for a great match as she left. Abbi found her dad and Cheyanne waiting near the exit and she hurried over to them apologising for taking so long. They didn't really mind however and just decided to head out.

Once at the ice-cream bar Cheyanne dragged Abbi inside hand in hand and began looking over her choices. They ordered and found a seat outside and sat and ate, Cheyanne told Abbi all about her big sleepover she was getting to go this weekend and how all her friends were going to paint nails and do their hair, watch movies and talk about boys.

Their father nearly choked when he heard his youngest daughter talk about boys, which Abbi laughed at hysterically Cheyanne didn't get the joke but and continued on rambling.

Abbi loved listening to Cheyanne talk about all this, she missed these times where she got to bond with her little sister. Where they would gang up on their old man a little, he never really could so no to his little girls.

On the way home Abbi decided to send Seth a text.

_(9:06pm) Hey, so did you like my match?  
__**(9:07pm) I loved it, you really are good out there. Must say I quite enjoyed your little dance after it too.**_

Abbi blushed a little at that text and giggled to herself before replying.

_(9:10) I'll keep that in mind come tomorrow night  
__**(9:11) please do ;)  
**__(9:13) Just for you ;)  
__**(9:14) Good, **____**  
so what're you up to?  
**__(9:15) On my way back to Dads.  
__**(9:15) You're lucky no crappy hotel beds  
**__(9:16) True, I do prefer my bed at home better though  
__**(9:17) Where is home for you?  
**__(9:17) Tampa, Florida.  
__**(9:17) I swear nearly everyone in the company lives there.  
**__(9:19) Have to agree with you there, I actually live with April, well technically she lives with me but yeah…  
__**(9:20) Oh yeah sweet, so you really do know a few people around here. I feel a little stupid as to of somehow never meeting you before.  
**__(9:21) I was the quiet kid, hahaha. Only reason I know April is through Phil, who I've known for a few years now due to my dad.  
__**(9:23) All stems back to him, must thank him for giving the world such a beautiful daughter.  
**__(9:25) Oh stop, you're making me blush.  
__**(9:37) Good, then I'm doing my job well.  
**__(9:43) And what is your job exactly?  
__**(9:45) To make you want me ;)  
**__(9:47) Ever so the optimist, maybe I already wanted you…  
__**(9:48) I consider you quite the tease Miss Michaels  
**__(9:49) As are you Mr. Lopez  
__**(9:51) I'm excited to see you tomorrow  
**__(9:52) Good cause you're cute when you're excited  
(9:52) & yes I'm biting my bottom lip ;)  
__**(9:53) Fuck, hahaha.  
**__(9:54) I'm gunna head to bed, I kind of have this hot date tomorrow I don't want to be all tired and grumpy. Night Colby.  
__**(9:55) Always leave me wanting more…Goodnight Abbs, sweet dreams.**_

**A/N: Thank-you again to all of those still following my story, I hope I'm keeping it interesting and worth your time.  
Leave a review and tell me what you think! x**_**  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Abbi awoke excited for her day that was planned out, although she wasn't sure what to expect from her date with Colby. Abbi knew she had been flirting with him and he had appeared interested, even flirting back but Abbi didn't want this to go somewhere if it was just sexual.

Abbi was the kind of girl that thought it better to in a relationship before making those kinds of steps, albeit she had slipped up on her personal rule once before.

Her mother began 20 questions when she got downstairs; it was annoying but sweet at the same time. Abbi had always had an open and honest relationship with her Mom so it was easy to be open with her even now.

Of course she was just happy her father had left for some errands earlier that day, the thought of having this conversation with him around was weird at best.

It was a still a little early after Abbi had finished her mother's integration/breakfast. So Abbi headed up the staircase, slipping back into her bedroom.

Fishing through her luggage she found a few bathing suits she had packed. Abbi chose her all white two piece, it fit her body great. Grabbing a pair of denim shorts and a white tee from her bag she pulled them on over her swimsuit.

Abbi packed a little day bag and headed off from her parents' house around 11.

When Abbi arrived at the hotel Colby was staying in she sent him a quick text message asking for his room number, shortly after she was standing in front of his door knocking.

"_Coming!" _she heard someone shout.

When the door opened Jon was standing in front of her.

"Should have no you were the date, come in and have a seat"

Abbi just giggled and followed Jon into the room. It was a little awkward as she just sat on the couch in the room while Jon watched a movie and she waited for Colby to change.

"_Hey, sorry I kind of slept in" _Colby said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"_All good, you are ready to go now though?" _she asked.

"_Yeah just let me grab a towel"_

Colby rushed back in the bathroom and grabbed a towel, when he came back out Abbi was standing waiting to go.

"_Well bye Jon, have a good day." _Abbi said as they walked out.

Once Colby had shut the door behind him, he turned to Abbi with that childlike playful grin plastered on his face, it made Abbi give him her best smile back, _"Hey" _Abbi said flicking her head to the side and slightly bit on her bottom lip.

"_Hey" _Colby said back to her with his smile widening, _"Ready?"_

Abbi shook her head yes and they headed down the corridor towards the lift, it was in silence but it wasn't awkward. They both walked happily beside each other occasionally stealing glances at each other.

Once the elevator dinged and they stepped out, they walked down to the pool area and Colby held the door open for her.

"_Thankyou" _she said stepping through the door in front of him, Colby nodded and followed behind her in.

They found their way over to a bench up against the wall and placed their belongings; Abbi looked around and observed the pool area. There were a few other people lingering around, none that she knew though.

Which she liked the idea of, it kind of worried her being at the hotel were her workmates were staying. People talk and if they saw her and Colby hear who knows what people would start saying, god they already thought her and Cody were dating.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be seen with Colby but she just wanted to see where this was going first. Before people saw them and rumours started like wildfire, in the locker rooms it was just like being back in the corridors of high school.

Colby watched her intrigued at the way she held herself, she really was beautiful, it was breath taking for him. He suddenly became nervous as she stripped down to her bikini in front of him. He knew her body was well amazing, but she was showing even more skin now and it was hard not to stare, her body was well _**fuck**_ he thought to himself.

Abbi enjoyed seeing Colby's expression go from cocky and sure of himself, to that of a 12 year old boy who had just discovered woman. It took a lot of her not to laugh at him as he stood there not knowing where to look.

"_Colby" _she disrupted his thoughts.

"_Yeah?" _he suddenly looked up to her eyes.

"_Um, want to swim?" _she laughed a little, _"Or you just gunna stare all day?" _she winked.

Colby felt a little embarrassed, but decided he had a plan. Removing his shirt, he quickly moved in on Abbi grabbing her up from under her knees and chucking her on his shoulder, _"Colby!" _she shrieked through laughter.

Colby wasn't listening though as he took off with her over his shoulder and lunged into the pool.

As they came up from under the water Abbi swatted Colby in the chest _"You could have just said swim" _she gave him the bat of her long lashes.

He chuckled, _"Now where would have been the fun in that?" _

Abbi smirked up at the man who stood in the water before her, he was very well built and toned he wasn't overly defined which she liked. He had to her the perfect body, it was hard not to stare she could sense him smirking at her as she looked over his body as she raised her eyes back to his, she saw that smirk she so much enjoyed plastered on his face.

He was amused by her sudden interest in his body, _"like what you see?" _

"_Don't want your huge ego to inflate anymore, but yes, very much so."_

"_Good"_

Abbi broke the sudden awkward silence between the pair by suddenly slipping back under the water and swimming off in the opposite direction, when she surfaced she gave him a wink.

Colby shot off under the water after her, but she was giving in so easy. He kept coming though and finally reached her while they were both still under water, so he grabbed her around the waist bringing them both up. She wriggled in protest to his strong arms around her, both laughing.

Strategically she slipped out of his hold and surfaced again behind him.

"_Let's have a little race" _she offered.

"_Okay but if I win, can I have little kiss?"_

Abbi made a pondering face, then giggled _"Okaaay, but if I win no kiss and I get a massage?"_

"_I don't mind either way"_

"_Good" _she said giving him a flick of the hair.

"_Ready, set-"_

Abbi took off before she said go and took the lead, Colby laughed and jumped in after to her catching on her bit by bit. He still lost though, _"mm" _she murmured, "_so now about that massage?" _she smiled up at him.

"_You're a tease and a cheat."_

"_Yet, you love it" _she shot him a wink and took off under the water again.

Colby stood still watching after her, chuckling to himself. He watched Abbi emerge from the water and step out of the pool, she made it seem so sexy and seductive. Colby followed after her towards the bench they had and sat beside her grabbing his towel and drying off his midsection.

Abbi watched as the water dripped down from his hair over his back and down his chest, she was infatuated by him. As he was of her, he watched as she dried off her body slightly too.

Abbi turned on the bench her back now facing Colby and moved her hair over her shoulder, looking back to him _"I'll take that massage now please?"_

Colby looked amused as he spun around and began massaging the shoulders of Abbi; she had to admit it felt great. His really knew what he was doing and she had to try not to moan in pleasure, biting down on her bottom lip she leant forward as Colby guided his hands down her lower back.

"_Feel good?"_

"_You have no idea"_

He smiled to himself, she was comfortable letting him continue. That wasn't the case as he stopped with his hands on her lower back and then moved and placed his hands on her shoulders bringing her back up so she was sitting up again. Abbi smiled contently, spinning to face him.

"_Thankyou" _she whispered.

"_My pleasure" _

The pair sat at their bench talking for the next hour, they were amazed at the amount of things they had in common. Abbi loved his sense of humour and was often laughing through their talk as he joked and pulls funny faces. There was never an awkward moment between the two, they had great chemistry and really enjoyed each other's company.

Soon enough though, Abbi noticed the time. _"I should probably head back to my parents' house so I can dress up for tonight."_

"_Or you could just wear that" _he said suggestively.

"_Colby!" _she shrieked as she began giggling, swatting him playfully in the chest.

"_You look amazing by the way"_

Abbi blushed, _"thank you" _

"_You're welcome Abbs"_

"_Alright, well I really better head off"_

Colby sighed as he looked pleadingly at her, _"Oh okay" _

"_You're cute" _

That surely put the kick back in as he puffed his chest out a little more, Abbi grabbed her shorts and slid back in them before chucking her tank top on.

"_I'll meet you at the club yeah?" _Abbi asked.

"_Yeah, see you there"_

Abbi grabbed her bag, before she leant over and gave Colby a kiss on the cheek before she headed back out of the hotel to the parking lot.

-X-

Slightly adjusting the hem of her dress and shifting side to side as she looked herself up and down in the mirroring, she was contemplating the thought of changing again until her mother spoke from the doorway _"You look drop dead gorgeous hunny."_

Abbi hadn't even noticed her mother in the doorway before now, but really appreciated her being there in that moment as she needed the reassurance.

Her dress was a mid-thigh length black thin strapped leather dress. It fit her like a glove and showcased her well framed figure.

"_Thankyou Mamma" _she smiled back at her mother through the mirror on the wall.

"_What time are you heading off?" _

"_Soon, don't want to play 20 questions with dad, you know how he can be."_

"_Oh very much so, god forbid he knew who you were going out with."_ Her mother chuckled to herself.

"_Just tell him I went out with some work mates please."_

"_Of course"_

"_Thanks, well I'm just gunna grab my shoes then head off."_

"_Okay baby girl, I'll meet you downstairs."_

Abbi nodded and headed back over to her bed as her mother walked away.

Slipping on some red pumps she stood up off the bed grabbing a matching red clutch and chucking some cash, her phone and a lip gloss in.

When Abbi got downstairs her mother had called her a taxi and she said a quick goodbye to her mom and siblings before she headed off.


End file.
